Two of us
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Marlene and Samantha Winchester have been living with their mothers since they were born without knowing who were their fathers were. When their mothers needs someone to take care of them, they contact the Winchester brothers. The brothers find out about how the mothers have to go into hiding, and take on the role of the parents to the two kids. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the water glistened off the driveway out of my room's window. It was super sunny today from the rain storm last night. I stepped away from the window as I went to get my things for school. It's my last year of high school and I wanted to get out of there super fast. I hated school. It was filled with stupid, and ignorant people. I grabbed my stuff before headed down to the front door to wait for Samantha.

"Mar, can you and Samantha come here for a second?" My mother, Clarissa, rang from the kitchen. I yelled back an agreement and waited for Samantha to get her slow ass down here. I looked up the staircase and rolled my eyes. I was the usually the slow one to get down here but apparently Samantha took on that role today. When she finally came down after ten minutes, I shook my head. "Sam! Marlene!"

"We're coming!" I yelled, hastily. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother, and my aunt leaning on the island. I looked over to Samantha, who was placing her red-sh brown hair into a messy bun on her head. I sighed before looking at my mother, who had a scared expression. This probably meant they got a chase somewhere. "You got a chase, and you need us to stay here?"

"No, yes. Sorta." My mother deeply sighed looking down at the counter. Samantha nudged me on my side making me look at her. She raised her eyebrows basically asking me what was going on. I shrugged at her, and turned my attention to the two women in front of me. My aunt, Vanessa, sighed and nodded her head at my mom. "Marlene, Sam. Your mother, and I have to go into hiding. We don't want to leave, but we have to. We've killed someone important, and now they're after us. We've called your fathers to come care for you."

"What?" Samantha yelled at them as I stood there, shocked. What did they mean they have to leave? Tons of thoughts came into my head. Couldn't they take us with them? I sighed as I knew I could never argue with them. They wouldn't let me either. I tapped my foot on the ground as I looked at them. There was no way to get them to stay, or us to go with them. "Couldn't you at least bring us with you? I mean, we could be in danger here!"

"That's why we called your fathers. We're going to be telling them who you are, and what they need to do to keep you safe." My mother said softly to us. This whole hunting the supernatural thing was giving me a headache and makes me want to kill myself. There was no way of changing their minds, and that's what scared me. I looked around my house to distract me from this whole deal. "We can't bring you. You'd be in so much danger than you already are. We don't know how long we will be but we will be back, don't you worry."

"Let's go to school, Sammy." I sighed before leaving the kitchen. I couldn't look at them anymore. I couldn't cry in front of anyone. I sucked up my feelings and headed out the door. This whole thing was surreal. I was going to meet my father, and my mom goes into hiding. What else could go wrong? I looked over to see Sam basically fuming. "Let it go, Sam. They won't let us agrue, or go with them so just don't even."

"So, you just want them to go and leave?" She sneered at me and grabbed my arm to turn me around to face her. I sternly looked her in the eyes. She was about three or five inches taller than me, which sucked ass. I gulped to keep the tears in.

"No, I don't but whatever we say, or do won't change anything. Sooner you learn that, sooner you'll get over it." I turned back to my path to school, leaving Sam in my dust.

It was lunch time, and I was sitting alone like always. I looked around for Samantha, who usually sat with me but she probably doesn't want to sit with me today. I sighed as I couldn't enjoy the pie I got from the lunch line. I pushed the tray away from me. I ran my hair threw my dirty blonde hair. How could they just leave like that? I understood but why couldn't they tell us last night, or earlier? I wiped my mouth.

"Oh, look it's one of the freaks." Melinda, the queen bitch, laughed with her four minions. She was like the opposite of a barbie doll. Blonde hair, skinny figure, and all designer brands. I would usually not retort back to her but since I was having a horrible morning. I had to do something. I flew up from my seat. "Whoa, there. Watch out everybody she might pull a gun on us."

"How about you shut the fuck up?"I retorted with a i'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-shit face. Melinda was taken back from my outburst. She never expects me to stand up for myself since I don't pay attention to her, and her 'insults'. Melinda starts to laugh, and her minions do the same. I rolled my eyes at them. They were like robots that follow Melinda everywhere. "How about you take you and your robots out of here before I punch you in the face?"

"Yeah and get into trouble? You wouldn't dar-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when my fist connected to her face. I don't say things and don't carry them out. I groaned as I shook my hand off. Her face was like a rock with spikes on it. Her robots screamed and ran off to get a teacher or something. Melinda looked up at me with her hand on her face. "You will pay for this, Winchester."

"Good." I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't afraid to get into trouble, I would see my mother one last time before she leaves until whenever. I saw a Mr. Bass come into the cafeteria with a nurse. Mr. Bass was the principal of the school. He pointed to me, and waved me over. I rolled my eyes at he told me to follow him. "I guess I'm suspended, right?"

"That's right, and I'm going to call your parents to come pick you up." I already knew that was going to happen. It wasn't a big shocker to me. I've been through worse, really. I saw Samantha making a beeline to me. I sighed when she bombarded me with questions of what happened. "I punched Melinda in the face, and now I'm getting suspended."

"Great, Mar. Just great." Sam scolded me like she always do when I get into trouble. I rolled my eyes again as we were now in the office. The lights were super bright in the office almost blinding. Mr. Bass told me to sit down while he called my parent/s. I huffed as I sat down and crossed my right over my left. "Was this your plan to see Mom one last time?"

I didn't give her an answer, I just looked at the wall. I wasn't the kind of person to talk about my feelings, or say anything about that subject. Samantha sighed beside me, and patted me on the back. She loved to comfort people, and where I sucked at it. "Marlene, you need to open up to me, or someone. You can't just keep this stuff to yourself and drive yourself crazy."

"And what, Sam? I'll tell you my feelings just for you to laugh, and think that I'm weak?" I snapped at her. "Just save it, will you?"

"Winchester! Come into my office, please. Mary, can you send Mr. Winchester in my office when he gets here, Thank you." Mr. Bass called for me. Mr. Winchester? My dad was coming to pick me up from this? Oh, great. What a great first impression. I really do need a pat on a back for a good first impressions. I really do. I walked into his well made, shiny cleaned office. I sat down on one of the brown leather chairs. "Your father will be here in a few, and we'll talk about what happened."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes as I looked around his office. The walls were filled with papers about awards, and stuff with a flag of whatever country that came from. I heard the door open and close. It was probably my father. I didn't look at him, I just looked at Mr. Bass with a glare.

"Hello, you must be her father, Mr. Winchester. I'm Mr. Bass, the principal of the whole school." Like he didn't know that already, I rolled my eyes. I saw them shake hands. My father sat down on the other chair next to mine on the left. I still didn't look at him. Mr. Bass moved his chair, and fixed his tux. "So, Marlene. Tell me how this ordeal went down."

"I pushed my gross pie out of my way, which was sad because pie is super delicious but it was horrible. It's very sad to eat a bad pie. It was shameful. Anyways, Barbie and her robots came to my table and laughed, calling me a freak. Once I got up, she laughed even more saying and I quote 'Watch out everybody, she might pull a gun on us' and thats when I told her that I will punch her in the face, and she told me I wouldn't and I did. End of story."

"Do you have access to a gun, Winchester?" Mr. Bass raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I did but I wasn't going to tell him I had one in my backpack right now.

"No." I scoffed at him.

"Then why would they say that, hmm?" He questioned me and I wanted to punch him in the face. I groaned at everything that was happening today. This was probably the worst day of my life.

"What is this? A third degree? I didn't threaten anyone with a gun, so i don't understand why you're asking these types of fucking questions. Like I said, she made fun of me, and I stood up for myself. Just give me my damn suspension and I'll be out of your hair, got it?" I yelled at him, fuming. I wasn't going to sit here, and get questioned for punching someone in the face. I slumped back down into my chair and gave him a stern look.

"Can we just get her punishment and leave? I think that would be great, don't you think?" My father's voice spoke. I looked at him, and went wide eyed. We were like mirrored image of each other. It was fucking creepy. I looked at Mr. Bass, who looked passive. Mr. Bass told us I would be out for a week, and that we could leave.

"Bless the lord." I saluted him, and left the damn office with my backpack. The only thing i had to worry about now was the man behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

My father, Dean, drove me home in his shiny black impala that was apparently his 'baby'. I rolled my eyes at that. Boys and their cars. I looked out the window for the most part, not talking to him. I didn't want to talk to him at all. I just looked out the window at the same scene I saw everyday from walking home. I wondered what Samantha was doing in Art class.

"Are we going to talk about this, young lady?" He cleared his throat afterwards. "You can't just punch someone in the face. You could and that would be great, but not in school, you heard me?"

"I'll only talk about it, if you bought me some apple pie." My voice was bland as I still stared out the window. All the pretty houses passed by as we did. It was a great sunny day. Only if my mother was here to joy it with me. I sighed as I turned to see we were parking in a local Gas 'n' sip. I rolled my eyes before getting out of the impala. "Seriously? A Gas n sip?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with a gas n sip?" He retorted back with a seriously look. I sighed before walking to the front doors. I opened one, and went straight to the pie. I loved pie. Pie is the best except when it's in a math question. I grabbed an apple pie for me, and I didn't know what he liked so I grabbed a cherry one. "How did you know I loved cherry pie?"

"I guessed." I rolled my eyes. I needed to stop rolling my eyes before my eyes roll out of my head. I wondered if my mother told them that we were also hunters but I wasn't going to ask. I didn't even want to talk to him but I guess I had to. I handed him the pies with a I-just-want-to-get-out-of-here-please. He rolled his eyes before taking the pies from my hand. "I'll wait by the ugly car."

"Hey! Don't you say that about my baby." That made me run out of the gas station like my ass was on fire. I leaned on the car when I got there. I looked around the houses around here to see there wasn't really anything special about them to make me look at them for details. I cleared my throat. I groaned when I got All star by Smash mouth stuck in my head. "You can't be serious!" I yelled out loud as I shook my head. "Can't be serious about what?"

"I have a stupid song stuck in my head." I shrugged as I got into the impala. Dad handed me my apple pie, and I opened it up like I was a savage finally getting something good. My mother always told me to call people what they were suppose to, so I'm going to have to call him... Dad? I didn't really care if I did or not. He is my father, so I think I should call him that. "Thank you... Dad."

"Yeah, um your welcome." He awkwardly said. We were both having an awkward moment but we kept eating our pies.

******

I felt awkward again as I stepped into my home without my mother or aunt being here. I kicked off my shoes by the door and walked to the kitchen to see a skyscraper of a man in there with red hair like Samantha's. Must of have been Samantha's father, Uncle Sam? I don't even know. I knew that Samantha was named after her father. I thought it was really strange that a girl would be named after her father. I would not like a name that's the opposite of Dean. I sat down at the counter of the island and decided to introduce myself to the moose but I would never say that to his face. "Hello?"

He sharply turned to look at who was talking to him. He looked taken back as I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked from Dean to me than back at Dean than me. I rolled my eyes again. "Whoa, you look exactly like Dean. Wow, anyways. I'm Sam."

"I thought so. I mean, you have the same hair as Samantha, and your name is Sam. I didn't think you were the incredible man or anything." I shrugged at him and pulled my backpack on the counter. "Thank god, they didn't search me or anything." Dad and Uncle Sam looked at each other then to me. I rolled my eyes as I opened my sack. I pulled out my sliver hand gun. I made sure the safety was on and placed it on the counter. I grabbed my backpack and placed it on the floor. "I think I would be arrested if they did, you know?"

"You brought a gun to school?" Uncle Sam's eyebrows rose up, if they raised up anymore it would be off his forehead. I rolled my eyes at him. An attack, or anything could be anywhere at anytime. I had to be prepared at all times. "You do realize if you get caught with-"

"I know all that shit, don't you think? Anything could happen at all times, anywhere. I have to be prepared. Plus, I'm a hunter as my cousin. She has the exact same one right now on her thigh as we speak." I rolled my eyes at them. Our mother's made us carry the guns for safety of us, and everyone else. What if a shape shiftier or something came into school when unarmed? We couldn't help and that would suck shit. Dad asked that our mother's actually let us do it. I groaned. "Of course, they want us to be safe. We can't be safe if there's every supernatural creature out there looking for their next victim That could be us, or someone else we know. We won't take that chance."

"How long have your mother, and aunt been hunters?" Uncle Sam asked curiously.

"All their lives, and their families have been hunters. We come from a long line of them." I said as it was nothing. I was born for this lifestyle. I needed to protect my family, and others. Dad and Uncle Sam gave each other a look of sadness or something a long of those lines. "My mother learned from her mother, and my aunt from her father. We have tons of experience on our hands, and information in journals that help us so we don't go into something without knowing how to kill it."

I was going to say more when Samantha came rushing in the door. She bolted right for me, and grabbed my face. She turned it from the left to the right before letting go. I gave her a glare before elbowing her in the stomach. "Melinda is telling everyone that you started the fight, and that everyone should try to get you expelled because apparently you have the devil inside you."

"I think I'm actually going to shoot her in the face this time." I rubbed my temple. Melinda was so butt hurt over the fact that she got her face punched in. "Someone should crazy glue her lips together."

"You both are not taking your guns to school ever again, you hear me?" My father barked at us from the couch. I shot up and walked in front of the television. "Hey, can you get out of the way? I was watching something!"

"No, your not. We can't protect ourselves without our guns, we bring our guns everywhere! We bring them to church even." I seethed to him, and Samantha crossed her arms beside me as she got here. She agreed with me at least. We hated to be unarmed in the world like this. Anything could happen, and I wasn't going to take any chances because someone told me not to, even my own father. "I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving my gun at home, so fuck you."

I obviously not going to like having them here _at all. _


End file.
